Eithna Ignado
You are now the limeblooded troll. Early Life This young troll is one of the few limebloods left after the mass culling of them. The culling wasn't quite as successful as the popular webcomic "Hivestuck" portrays it. When Eithna heard of the extinction of her race from Panhea Dipper , who read the comic in full, she was horrified and detests the comic (along with its readers) for this reason. The Empress who reigned at that time was soon pulled out of power by one of her successors, long before she succeeded. The successor decreed that limebloods would serve the throne, trusting them much more than the less than stable indigos. Eithna grew up with a loving lusus in a spacious hive. She didn't feel the need to fill her hive with much furniture, seeing as how she was never really there. She spends most of her time flarping around Alternia with her partner in crime, Jedrek Cadman. She saved the young mudblood when he was caught between a rock and a hard place a small while back, and the troll was loyal to her ever since. She doesn't abuse her power over his loyalty, seeing him as a close companion. However, Jedrek is not as close to her as her moirail, Maylea Dinora. She met Maylea in a chat room and soon grew to enjoy the indigoblood's company. Maylea is a bit more stable than most indigo bloods, and Eithna relies on her for her judgment. Some would say more than she depends on her lusus, Nachos. But this would be a lie. She loves her lusus more than life itself, and even goes as far to put her pride down and say "he is the coolest living being I've ever come into contact with". She truly admires him, and even longs for the day he gives her his sunglasses. But this dream seemed to fade far too soon as she grew older and her lusus's adoration for her seemed to wane. Soon, at only seven sweeps old, he began pushing her from the house, going so far as to screech when she reenters the hive or his room. Eithna can't understand her lusus's distaste for her simply being the nature of birds, and assumes that she just isn't cool enough for him. This leads to some self image issues, and the desire to improve herself in the eyes of others. The Game Eithna was the last to purchase the game, after some prompting on Maylea's part. All it really took was her saying she got to fiddle with Panhea's house. This is where her true hatred for the redblood originally stemmed as a believer in the hemospectrum. Upon starting up the game and seeing into the other troll's home, she was shocked to see the red symbol. She then assumed it was a joke and said that she knew she used red text as a joke, but advised to change her shirt unless she wanted to be culled. Panhea corrected her, and that was that. Meanwhile, Eithna’s hatred only continued to grow with the death of her lusus. The bird had died of old age yet again, crumbling into ashes. But what trolls don’t know is that there is a way to kill a phoenix for good. One of the imps, a simple box-imp, jumped into the ashes, scattering them before the new phoenix could form. That same Lusus had been in the Ignado bloodline for years, and had told Eithna herself. She prototyped the ashes with her box-sprite to get a box-phoenix sprite. She was able to see her lusus yet again and waas happy with that. But he soon left her, free to leave her forever if he pleased. She blamed this on the game, and thuse the troll who introduced her and her friends to it. She continued fighting, putting all she had into it and burrying her frustrations and pain with every kill. But eventually, she found that she couldn't take the pain of it any longer when they found a calm slope. On a meteor where the trolls made something of a home, she found herself slowly slipping down. Unable to vent her frustrations through exceptable enemy-takedowns, Eithna decided she would have to settle for picking off her friends. Panhea had long been the object of her hatred. The two never confirmed caliginous romance, but that didn't stop Eithna from developing feelings of the dark quadrant. Eventually, her hatred had grown too far and she ended up killing Panhea, using a scarf the redblood had knitted herself. Ulrica Frewin , Panhea's moirail, found the body. The ten remaining trolls were thrown into a panic as they scowered the meteor for the anonymous attacker. With all of them scared and seperated, Eithna then went on to kill Jedrek Cadman when he was able to deduce who the killer was. She told him that she was saving him from a world of disapointment and fear, and brutally slashed him to death. She then ended her own life. This didn't last for long. Seeing as how her dream self was dead, they took her up to the derse moon and laid her on her Sacrificial Slab. This is how she reached her god tier of Thief of Hope. Thieves of Hope take away the hope and all sense of self worth from other players, and she did a good job of that. She would have killed many others with this angel-of-death mindset, had Panhea not come back to warn the other trolls by using the ring. The trolls then locked Eithna away on the meteor, unable to kill her in a heroic manor. And there she is.